Nothing Else Matters
by laela24
Summary: Femslash warning! Dont like? Dont read! Set during the episode where Jackie and Donna are forced into living together. Jackie buys back Donna's ring for Eric and Donna is curious as to why she did... FEED THE BARD! Review me :


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Just a short drabble one-shot piece on Jackie/Donna that came to me, inspired by the episode where Jackie and Donna are forced to live together, and even moreso when Jackie admits to buying Donna's ring back so she and Eric could be together. Be nice, this is my first fic for this pairing! FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

My life was spiralling... and not the good spiralling like when I spend days down in Foreman's basement with the gang. No, this was just plain spiralling out of CONTROL! First, I'm practically forced beyond my will to take Jackie Burkhart in, yes, the same little annoying, stuck-up, snot-nosed brat who constantly picks at my clothing, my hair, my- well, _everything!_ And then, I find she digs through my things and READS my diary, I only know this because of the snide little remarks she actually wrote after nearly every entry...

_...Yeah... Donna, not gonna happen..._

_...Donna, that guy was whistling at me, not you..._

_...My dress was WAY hotter than your's!..._

I went to talk to Mrs. Foreman about the ideal, where I practically exploded in her kitchen about how aggrivating Jackie's lifestyle had become for me, it gave me no pleasure at all, either that her dimwitted barbaric son, the guy that I've grown up with and God only knows that I love him with my every fiber of being, had no choice but to take my engagement ring away from me and back to the jewelers that morning because Red fired him and he was unable to pay for the damn thing, its not so much that I was attracted to the ring, or even the thought of being engaged, its just.. you dont give something to someone and have to take it back, especially a freaking _diamond_. I'd been so overwhelmed when he proposed, and I showed my ring off to everyone, even strangers walking down the street, it felt as if he took a piece of my heart away when he told me I couldn't keep it...

Now I'm standing here, venting to Mrs. Foreman, and in walks the bane of my annoying existence.

"Donna, listen, we _really_ need to talk about your make-up collection... chapstick is _not_ a form of _lipstick-!_"Jackie waved her hands in emphasis, I fumed.

"You're right, Jackie, we really DO need to talk-"I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit in a chair at the Foreman's table.

"Whoa, easy there lumberjack-"she snapped, hastily.

"Jackie, you cant just go through my thin-"

"DONNA!"I flipped around, ready to take the intruder's head off when I paused, looking into the face of my very angered fiancee- well, boyfriend, technically, or was it fiancee? Without the ring? Hell, I dont know!

"Eric, I'm busy-"I snapped.

"Yeah? Well, I just got back from Fenton's and I cant _believe_ you'd pay to get your own ring back!" _What?_

"What?"I voiced my thoughts. Eric pulled out my ring from his pocket and I gaped, as did Red and Kitty, who thought they'd won-

"It's supposed to be _my_ gift to you, not to you from me, that you _paid _for! That's like cutting off my bal-"he paused, his mother raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Bal-lerina shoes?"

"Eric, I didn't pay for the ring,"I stated, honestly. _If I knew I could pay it myself, I wouldn't have given the damned thing back, you moron_. He stared blankly at me. Then tried to recall something.

"But Fenton said that a pretty little nu- Oh my God, Mom!"he looked at Kitty, abashed, his face growing red. "You're the pretty little number?!"

Kitty gave out an obnoxious laugh.

"Oh honey, I love hearing that,"she glowered at Red. "But- it wasn't me either."

"Then who-?"

"Eric, _I_ paid for the ring,"my blood ran cold and I swore my heart skipped a beat. _What the fu-_

"Jackie?!"Everyone in the kitchen looked at the brunette who was now standing as I turned toward her.

"It was me,"Jackie shrugged. I was shocked.

"But- Jackie... why?"I asked, stumbling over my words. Jackie's soft green eyes locked onto mine and she gave a sheepish look at me and then at Eric.

"Look, Donna, I read your diary.. I know you think I'm difficult to live with and I know how upset you were about having to give back the ring-"she looked at Eric. "So I went to Fenton and paid it off for you, consider it my apology for being unbearable,"she looked away, her voice dying off at her final sentence.

"Aw, how sweet and so.. very uncharacteristic of you, Jackie!"Kitty responded with a smile, Jackie returned it.

Somewhere in my heart, I felt somewhat ecstatic toward Jackie for doing this, and at the same time, I blushed with extended praise that this young girl who'd always been so cruel to me, would do something so meaningful-

"Jackie, I- I dont know what to say,"I muttered. Jackie gave me a wrought smile,

"Well, I know how much you loved the ring, so I hope you take it back and you live a happy life with Eric,"Jackie's eyes seemed to cloud with tears and I was stunned to see a mixture of hurt and pride in her irredescent orbs, apart of me wanted to thank her by taking her in my arms and hugging her senseless, and then another thought popped up where I wanted to kiss away her pain, and shoot whoever was causing it...

"Jackie, thank you,"Eric mumbled, I felt his hand slip into mine, and squeeze gently. I nodded dumbly at her, and she looked away sniffing the air, and then walked out of the kitchen quietly.

--x--

I found Jackie up in our now shared room, looking through a magazine, her gentle brunette curls falling forward, hiding her eyes, but from the doorway I could tell she'd been crying, as her makeup had run down and not been properly cleaned off. I toyed with the renewed engagement band on my finger, I'd allowed Eric to put it on for me and then I sold off a lame excuse about chores to get out of sleeping with him, not that I wouldn't mind, but my thoughts were just too bizzare and focused on Jackie at the moment to really care about sex. Did I say that right?

Jackie on my mind... sex... ugh, I'm really losing it here.

"Jackie?"I stood near her bed, and touched her shoulder gently, she jumped at the contact, as if she hadn't heard me enter the room.

"Donna,"she turned away and sniffled, rubbing her cheeks.

"Jackie- what you did back there.. that was-"I searched for the right words. "Honestly, I just dont know what to say."

_Thats real clever Einstein_.

"You're welcome, Donna, really, it wasn't like I had to pay a lot, Eric's tastes are really cheap, I saw much more e-"I shot her a glare that told her she'd said enough and she gave a trademark sheepish smile, but it fell all too quickly.

"Why are you crying, Jackie?"I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush, she scooted away to make room and I sat on the edge of her bed, while she pulled her knees upto her chest and rested her chin on them.

"It's just- I see how much Eric loves you and-"she started but looked at me and then away. "I just think that you really are lucky, Donna, I might have good looks and all but- you really have what every girl desires-"

"A dumb-luck fiancee who still plays with GI Joes and cant stand upto his father?"I gave a false laugh at the sad irony of my pitiful joke. But it made Jackie grin.

"Someone who loves her unconditionally and despite the fact that he cant fully provide for you yet, he'd give everything he has to make you happy, I thought I had that with Michael but- I'd been looking in the wrong direction, the person who makes me feel that way, they're out of the picture now,"Jackie said, cryptically, playing with an invisible string on her sweater.

"Ooh, dirt! Spill!"I half-giggled, trying to get her to smile again. I dont know why I was so interested in making Jackie smile, but it broke my heart to see her so sad.

Jackie Burkhart was never sad. She was always the one putting others down so she could make herself feel better. Sad way to put it but.. it was true, and its what made her Jackie, she was Donna's best girl-friend and she knew that despite how Jackie got on her nerves, she was still a large part of her life.

"It's nothing Donna, really, just drop it,"Jackie said. _But I wanna know so I can pound this guy into seeing the beautiful woman he's missing-! Wait, what?!_

"C'mon, Jackie! You read my diary, you go through my stuff, at least give me a name! It's not Fez, is it?!"I gasped.

"NO!"Jackie looked repusled. I breathed a sigh of relief, _good_.

"Who? C'mon, dont make me have to force you into telling me-"I grinned lifting my hands in a claw-like manner, she looked at me warningly, but the feral grin spread over my face as I lunged at my beautiful brunette roommate and tickled her.

"DONNA! STOP! I-I CANT-"Jackie fought, slapping at my arms as I attacked her ribs and mid-section with ease, making her squeal and snort and laugh until tears came to her eyes, her face growing red as her chest heaved to catch air and I found myself easing up as I stared in awe at the beauty in front of me. Jackie noticed this and her eyes managed to lock onto mine and a moment passed between us where it seemed the entire world faded away.

"Donna-"Jackie breathed, I straddled her waist and she was able to prop herself up on her elbows, she looked at me, imploring, searching my eyes, my face, for something- something I couldn't be aware of at all until I suddenly felt her press further up and into my body and her warm, velvety glossed lips were touching my chapped ones.

_Holy shi- wow, Jackie's a good kisser! Ooh, Eric's never done THAT with his tongue-_

I found myself growing less shocked as Jackie's tongue parted our lips and made swirling movements around my own as I found myself struggling to fight for dominance, but her chest rubbing up against my own and her hands making small scratches along the cloth of my back made me moan and I lost control, until I wound my fingers through her hair and my eye had peaked open for that moment to make sure I wasn't going to poke her in the eye and the shine of the small diamond on my hand made me freeze.

I jerked away from Jackie, staring first at my ring, and then at Jackie, _crap_. Jackie's lips were swollen from the intense kiss, as mine probably were as well, my tongue darted out swiftly and licked my moist lips, _mm.. vanilla_, _wait.. Eric, no stop! Bad Donna!_ Jackie's swollen lips parted as her chest heaved with her rapid breathing and I felt shocks travel through my chest into my lower region when she shifted and rubbed my crotch area by mistake and I released an animalistic growl... holy shit, I was turned on!

Jackie smiled at this, but as she leaned up to peck my lips, I backed away.

"Jackie, we cant-"I sighed at the broken look Jackie's face took on. "I'm in love with Eric,"I stated firmly.

"I'm not asking for your love, Donna,"Jackie whispered, bringing her hand up to touch my hair. "If there is one thing I believe its that love is never selfish... and though I love you and it breaks my heart to give you to Eric, I'd do it, but I'd really appreciate it if I could just touch you, hold you even, for one night,"Jackie threaded her fingers through my hair and they touched my neck, causing sparks wherever her skin grazed mine. My eyes fell closed.

"I-"my heart hammered. Jackie's hand on my waist, shifting up underneath my shirt and touching the skin right above my hip, dragging her nails along the portion of my lower back, I hissed, feeling my nipples harden and my lower region ached against the pressure of Jackie's leg. "Why'd you really buy that ring back? If you love me so much, you'd have never-"

"I love you, Donna.."Jackie whispered, cutting me off, I felt her breath against my ear, and her front pressed against my own again. I shuddered as her warm breath caressed my face, and I felt her kiss my cheek, my nose, my eyebrow, my eyes fluttered open and were met immediately with Jackie's, I noticed just how green they looked up close. And as her eye shifted, I noticed one tiny detail..

"You have a blue eye-?"I asked, blinking to make sure, her eyes searched mine and as they flitted in their sockets, I noticed the change, her left eye was most deffinitely blue...(**AN: if anyone has read the profile of jackie's actress, mila kunis, you'll see that she has indeed, one green eye and one blue**)

"Yeah, I usually wear a lot of make-up to hide that little feature,"Jackie blushed. I smiled.

"No it looks- good, its apart of you,"I stated, softly, my fingers brushing her cheek. "Jackie-"I breathed, she gazed into my eyes again before leaning forward and pressing her lips to my own, I felt my body be shifted onto my back as my head came in contact with the matress and I groaned into Jackie's kiss as her fingers worked up past my shirt and latched onto my breast, kneading it in her hands. I swear if my heart beat any faster I'd die of a heart attack, suddenly I try to recall when Eric ever made me feel _this_ wonderful in bed, and I cant- I cant even concentrate on where I am, all I can focus on is the soft caress of Jackie's hand against my body and her lips pressing hot, wet kisses everywhere along my neck, my face and my collarbone.

--x--

After a long, slow exploration of one another, we are lying in Jackie's bed and twilight has set outside my window, the sun's last rays visiting us in our curled up state beneath the sheets, wrapped around our melded bodies. She and I are facing one another, our legs intertwined, and our torso's so close I doubt nothing beyond the sheets could come between us, my arm is resting along Jackie's covered waistline and Jackie's fingers are still slightly exploring every inch of my skin that's available, tracing the contour lines of my face, my arm and even my breast, which by the way, earlier, she made me have a multiple orgasm just by sucking on... _how_ in God's given name was that even fucking possible?! I'd have to have Eric try that- no.. no I couldn't..

"What're you thinking about?"Jackie's calm voice asked. I blinked, a small smile graced my lips.

"Nothing,"I lied.

"Liar,"she smiled, but it quickly dispersed.

"How do you know?"I asked, smirking. She chuckled, a musical sound, as it rumbled from her chest, up her throat and right past her lips.

"Because.. whenever you _really_ concentrate on a thought, you get this faraway glance in your eyes, telling people that you're in your own world and you'd rather just stay there until you've figured out how to answer that thought-"Jackie basically just summed up exactly how I was in one minor sentence.. unbelievable.

"I just- dont know what I'm going to do with Eric,"I sighed, Donna's fingers stopped tracing patters on my hand and instead, took my hand and laced our fingers together before bringing our joined hands up and pressed her lips to the back of mine, in a simple gesture that, despite my future, was a comfort, nonetheless.

"There's nothing to worry about, Donna, everything will go as planned, you'll grow up, marry Eric, have two point five kids, and live happily ever after in a house with a white picket fence and a crazy dog,"Jackie's smirk made me laugh. She leaned forward and kissed my nose, and seeing her back away, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. She let out a soft groan.

"Let's just not worry about what tommorow brings, okay Donna?"she asked me, simply.

"Love is selfless, Jackie, but I dont know how Eric will take-"

"Donna,"she stopped my babbling with a finger to my lips. "Listen, I told you, its going to be okay.. you just have to stop worrying- I only asked for one night, and one night is all I will ever expect of you, so please, let me just enjoy this,"she said rubbing my waist,"enjoy being close to you for one night.. lets just enjoy being here together, in our own little world, right here, right now, nothing else matters, other than that."

I felt my eyes sting with tears.

"That was beautiful,"I whispered. How is it this beautiful, but snotty young girl has turned me into a ball of mush with just words? Jackie kissed at my eyelids and pulled me closer, I buried my face in her rich dark hair, smelling faintly of lavender and rose petals, I shuffled closer, as close as I could without fully being apart of her, and just basked being in her arms, hearing her heart beat beneath my ear and feeling her chest rise and fall in tandem with my own. She was my lullabye.

"You are precious, Donna, I just hope that Eric realizes what he has and never lets you go,"Jackie's words pierced my heart. But I wouldn't dwell on them, tonight was about me and Jackie, no one else. Nothing really mattered other than that. Suddenly I heard a noise...

"What was that?"I asked, alarmed. My dad wasn't home...

"What?"Jackie asked.

"That noise-"I continued. Jackie sighed,

"Fez?"she asked, aggrivated. Silence.

"FEZ!"I yelled, warningly.

"Meow?"a foriegn accent did not help this poor little cat... _I'm gonna kill him!_

"Fez I swear to God, if you aren't out of my house in five seconds even you're parents back home will not be able to recognize you!"I threatened, angrily. Fez took off out from under my bed and we both groaned. I would beat him into an inch of his life later, for now I just settled back into my lover's arms and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces while picturing ways to kill our foriegn exchange friend.

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Well, there's a one-shot for those of you, like me, who agree that somehow, between the series, Jackie and Donna had to have at least experimented or had SOME feelings toward one another! In no way do I intend to continue this or make a sequel where the two run off together, but I do enjoy the idea of them having a little fun or at least having a heartfelt night... Hope you all enjoyed, please review me!


End file.
